User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Leave a message. ---- In universe wiki I agree with you, L.A. Noire wiki is not totally in-universe. However, I think that the articles from the characters on that wiki are well written and comprehensive. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 14:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey! Sorry about the Featured article thing, didn't know about that. Also, I'll try and find those Serrano pictures. I have found one on the Rockstar website, but I'm not sure if's it's good enough for the article. This is the image . I've put up some images on Serrano page. I just can't tell if the wiki has all the requested ones. So, are there any missing? RDK 12:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Isn't the UFE file of him already in the article? Or is there a different one? -RDK 12:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I've got those images and put them up in the gallery of the article, I couldn't find Serrano files in Chapter 13 but perhaps I'll spot them later on. By the way, thanks for the gifts. Haha. :) -RDK 13:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) hey I'm the new one I love max character he is real good guy..... but dn't mean to be rude but I think the article's should be more complete as like as another famouse and popular video games.....tanx u broken heart 17:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) tanx again ammi and what about live chat how does it work? ps:I want to be active member toobroken heart 17:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) who has michele modeled from?broken heart 17:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) have u played alan wake? I tink these two guys are really smilar 2 each other...... the game 2broken heart 18:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Shit, you're right. I missed the TV at the police station. Sorry about that. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOqxg9vqqu8&feature=relmfu I guess it makes sense for hm to still be missing. His body was burned beyond recognition. Odekerk 15:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY Did you revert my edits to the Max Payne 3 Page??? Hey man, you reverted all my edits to the Max Payne 3 Page! The page was cluttered with all this info, it had tons of typos, things were in future tense and i really cleaned it up and made it awesome. Then i find you reverted it back? The page was extremely long and had headlines for single sentences, etc. So why did you do it man!?. I mean it was awesome! 21:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Trivia section On the Marcelo Branco page, the trivia section says that Serrano shoots Marcelo in the knee as a reference to Skyrim's meme. This is obviously not confirmed, but Rockstar has no intention of making a reference to another company's game, THAT I know. The way I see it, is Serrano shoots Marcelo in the knee to stop Marcelo from attacking Serrano. When Serrano shoots Fabiana, you can see Marcelo getting up, until he gets shot in the knee of course. Therefore, should that text stay on the page? It could be not true for all we know. --RDK 15:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : From what I've seen on the Trivia sections, Trivia is supposed to be something that is hidden or unspottable (is that even a word?) about the character/mission/item, etc... Atleast thats how I see it. --RDK 15:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :: You haven't played Skyrim? Or is there something else that you don't understand? Other than that, it's pretty clear to me. =/ --RDK 16:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure about how important that is, but I'm pretty sure that the Trivia section is incorrect. --RDK 16:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hehe. I never supported that trivia. I was wondering about it today, and came to a conclusion that it's wrong. =] --RDK 16:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, do you know who is charge of making/editing templates for this wiki? I'm just wondering because it would be nice to make a "game" template so the main information about about the game (release date, platforms, etc...) would be in one box. --RDK 18:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC)